fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mac Gets Whacked Part 2/@comment-2600:1700:DEF1:110:2134:1DAF:BF1B:3B85-20190605024316
Here are some episodes Mac should be in jail and die. "Adoptcalypse Now": I felt bad for Mac in this episode too when his good friend Jokey was adopted, and another worst part was Eduardo accidentally scaring all of the people away, and I hated how the episode ended with Mac and Bloo both tied up in a trap! Mac is dead! "Partying is Such Soiree": I always hate how Mac is turned into the sugar monster even in "Nightmare on Wilson Way". "The Sweet Stench of Success": I hated how the police prevented Mac from getting Bloo away from Kip Snip, and I also disliked the sad scene where Mac was missing Bloo while looking out the window in his bedroom while it's raining outside. "Duchess of Wails": I hated how Everyone else was on Terrence's side to defeat Mac, Bloo, and Duchess who Mac and Bloo were the innocent ones, and Duchess was the one to get rid of. "Foster's Goes to Europe": After losing the tickets when he didn't, Mac decided to come up with a plan to take his life away. "Go Goo Go": After Mac yelled at Goo when he was told that he won't come to Foster's anymore, he decides to leave, never to return. Everyone at Foster's no longer care for him. Not even Frankie, his now former girlfriend. The only one who cares about him is Goo. "Crime After Crime": I think that episode was just as cruel as "I Only Have Surprise for You", because of Frankie kicking Mac out of Foster's Home for the police to catch him and tells Mac to leave Foster's and never return! "I Only Have A Surprise For You": The Foster's residents hate Mac, and kick him out of Foster's, and tells him to never return. It's that they hate/dislike Mac, don't care about him in the least, wanna kick him out of Foster's torture him. In the end, Mac runs away from Foster's, vowing to never return and Frankie comforting, hushing, and cuddling a crying Bloo after Mac angrily leaves Foster's forever "Cheese A Go-Go": Mac got arrested and executed. "Jackie Knones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook": Mac was mistreated in that episode too by the people in the library. "Pranks for Nothing": I hated how Mac didn't appear in this episode at all! "Race for your life, Mac & Bloo": Oh boy, Mac was mistreated in this episode too by people who didn't know him, and I hated how it ended where Mac ended up sick and injured in the Hospital. "Goodbye To Bloo": I hated how it looked like where Mac was moving away from Foster's Home with his Mom and Terrence, and I also dislike the scene where Bloo was crying, and Frankie was happy because they thought Mac was going away forever and never return to Foster's, never be friends with Bloo and Frankie, not miss them at all and hold a burning hatred on them. This poor kid needs to stop visiting Foster's Home and be executed. He doesn't need a hug anyway.